the road
by Naruto 89
Summary: my response to the second Karry challenge by milmaverse. this is my first fanfic.
1. barry

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Title: The Road

He stood there frozen in shock of what happened. Everything was in slow motion.

The blood gleamed in the moonlight on the tip of the blade sticking out of her chest.

RED, as like the color of the suit he was wearing.

He heard a scream in the distance. It sounds distorted. Everything is off.

The scene is blurry, and the sounds are muted.

But none of it matters, the battle, the city, his friends, none of it matters anymore.

He failed. HE FAILED. Iris is DEAD. HE FAILED!

Its like a bad movie and he's watching it over and OVER again.

Thawne… Solomon… Savitar

MOM… DAD….. IRIS

Its HIS fault, He needs to be punished.

Jail, NO he needs to suffer.

But what jail could hold HIM. HE needs to SUFFER.

Like …. Like WALLY.

Like WALLY did in the speedforce.

.

.

THE SPEEDFORCE. That's it.

RUN BARRY RUN.

Memories passed him. Memories, faces… events but he does not care, the past, present and future.

NONE of it matters as long as HE SUFFERS.

….

BAM… Something hit him like a train.

But that does matter.

All that matters to Barry is that it stopped his momentum.

Stopped him from completing his GOAL.

NO… HE needs to SUFFER… HE needs to get to the speedfore.

'NO, NO NO…' he drops to his knees tears spilling out.

All he says is "NO" over and over again.

….

"Barry" he hears a voice in the distance.

"Barry" its getting closer.

"Barry" he is trapped. Something has wrapped around his arms like a vice grip.

He can't move.

"No, I have to.." he cries.

"Barry"

"He has to.."

"Barry, calm down."

"No, I have to go"

"Barry its me"

"Let me go."

"Barry."

"don't you get it" he cries to the mysterious voice. "he has to suffer."

"who, Barry."

"Its all his fault"

"Who's fault, Barry"

"Mine" He yells as he finally looks at his captor. "its me that needs to suffer"

He yells at Kara. "If I wasn't there than reverse flash… savitar. Neither of them would exist."

"if I wasn't there to put them in danger, than they would still be alive. MOM… DAD… IRIS. They would still be alive if it wasn't for me."

"And I can't even fix that because than I would ruin everything AGAIN. I would be causing my family and friends pain just to make me feel better about myself."

"I can't do that. I can't fix anything, AND I can't save anyone." He screamed.

"but," he paused as he took a breath. "I can punish the person responsible."

"ME." He said with pain and conviction that it broke her heart.

'Here is someone who is suffering more than I am' she thought.

'Someone who needs me _KARA_ not _SUPERGIRL_ , Kara the person not the legend, the friend not the hero, this I can do' she thinks resolutely.

As she looks into his eyes, she can see the long road ahead of them.


	2. Kara

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 2: Kara

She stands there on the hill overlooking the ocean, trying not to break down.

After everything she has been through it is still not enough, she still that little girl who could do nothing but watch her world explode right in front of her eyes.

All she ever wanted to do is keep her family safe and not have to live through that awful day again.

She even revealed herself to the world just to protect one of the only people she has left that she considers family.

After fighting so hard to get where she is at, why does it feel like her world is ending again?

And it is not like she could turn to her sister about this. After fighting so hard to become Supergirl against her sister's wishes, how can she turn it around and tell Alex that she doesn't think that she could do this anymore?

That after fighting so hard for so long, almost dying on more than one occasion, that she still feels like that little girl who just lost everything.

That all that she accomplished as Supergirl, doesn't mean anything to her.

All that she wanted was to find somewhere she belonged and be able to protect what is hers.

Yet, every time she get close to it, it get pulled out from her grasp. Every time!

She finds out that her Aunt Astra is alive, only to have the rug pulled from under her. Not only was her aunt her enemy. 'Her aunt, her blood, the last of her family', but her own mother lied to her about her aunt.

Then, her aunt was killed and she can't even bring the killer to justice because it would mean losing one of the only family members left.

Then, came Mon El.

At first, she hated him, just because her prejudice and all she have grown up learning about Daxum. All that time she wasted hating him for actions that wasn't even his own.

All that time lost and it is no ones fault but hers.

She couldn't stand him and now she doesn't even know how she can stand to live without him.

Suddenly she hear a familiar sound of a portal opening up behind her.

She turn only to see two figures one red one yellow with lightning surrounding them when suddenly the man in yellow cloths lines the man in red, stopping him dead in his tracks.

Than, as fast as he came the man in yellow vanished once more, leaving a heap in red, who suddenly realizes is BARRY.

authors note: please review


End file.
